Three Worlds Collide
by UltimatePhantomQueen
Summary: The XMen [Ult. verse], the TMNT, and my OCs yes, I have enough OCs to make my own universe] team up when a sicko scientist kidnaps nine children. And that's just the beginning. Kurt[XMen]xOC, Raph[TMNT]xOC. Sorry my summary sucks. First story. :P
1. longer summary and profiles

**Author's Note:** I was soooo bored I made a crossover between Ultimate X-Men, TMNT, and my OCs (yes, I have enough OCs to make my own OC-verse. 0). It's slightly AU in the case of UXM; the Professor's not dead, Scott didn't disband the X-Men, but Kurt's still running around with the Morlocks.

**OC Profiles:**

**Name:** Phoebe Hathiwell

**Age: **24

**Gender:** Female

**Eye Color:** Emerald green

**Hair Color:** Brown

**Nickname:** Pheebs

**Powers:** Premonitions

**Hates:** when Marly screws up, when nothing goes smoothly

**Personality:** leaderish, rational & practical, somewhat a mother/guardian figure. Can be mistaken for uptight sometimes.

**Other info type stuff:** Phoebe is the rational, practical leader. She's the oldest of all of them, which is mostly why she takes charge. But she's a nice, loving, caring, and passionate person. (AN: She doesn't really have a big part in the story, I just thought the story should have a strong, rational leader, 'cause otherwise all my OCs are just craaazy people.)

**

* * *

** Piper Hathiwell 

**Age:** 21

**Gender:** Female

**Eye Color:** Emerald green

**Hair Color:** Black

**Nickname:** Pipey

**Powers:** Teleportation, telekinesis

**Hates:** people who stereotype her and her family, men who want to sleep with her just because they looked at her body

**Personality:** Good-time girl, happy, laid-back. Can be serious if the situations warrants it.

**Other info type stuff:** Piper is the calm, laid-back one of the five. She's the one who likes to dance at discos, buy some jello shots, and get a new boyfriend every few months. She usually convinces the uptight, practical Phoebe to loosen her nerves and party.

**

* * *

**

**Name:** Holly Belacqua

**Age: **16

**Gender:** Female

**Eye Color:** Emerald green

**Hair Color:** Darkish Brown

**Nickname:** Holls, Brainy, Purpley (she dyes her hair purple)

**Powers:** Able to manipulate lightning, thunder, and electricity.

**Hates:** "Popular" people, uptalkers, people who label her or her friends and family.

**Personality:** Generous, loyal, shy, quiet, passionate.

**Other info type stuff:** Even though all three of them are smart, Holly is the smartest. She is good with anthropology and computers. She has often been regarded as the wallflower as the group, but is a good singer and dancer. Her weapons are two katana, and one dagger. (her lightning/thunder/electric powers haven't exactly been fully controlled, so she doesn't exactly enjoy using them.)

* * *

**Name:** Paige Holloway

**Age:** 15 1/2

**Gender: **Female

**Eye Color:** Emerald green

**Hair Color:** Dirty blond with two cerulean streaks in front

**Nickname:** P, Ghosty, Blu (she dyes her hair blue)

**Powers:** Phantomism (able to turn into a ghost) powers based on her imagination (i.e., can do anything, _anything_ a ghost can do), able to create and control white fire (most powerful in phantom form), able to create and manipulate solid light constructs, including force fields

**Hates:** Nick Fury, uptalkers, "stupid blondes", uptalkers, "popular" people, people who threaten/harm her friends & family

**Personality:** Passionate, sarcastic, slightly cynical, stubborn, slightly hotheaded, impulsive.

**Other info type stuff:** Paige is the one (besides Marly) who makes sarcastic & ironic comments to almost anything. In battle, she is the first one to strike and the first one to kill. She knows what she wants and goes through everything to get it. Her weapons are her white fire, two sai, and "whatever's available" (i.e., she takes a book and bangs it against the head of a Foot ninja).

* * *

**Name:** Marly Addison

**Age:** 14

**Gender:** Female

**Eye Color:** Emerald green

**Hair Color:** red with orange streaks

**Nickname:** M, Marlequin (Paige's parody to "harlequin"), Pink (she dyes her hair pink)

**Powers:** Pyrokinesis

**Hates:** uptalkers, grouchy people, 7 Up soda, Piotr Rasputin, people who call her a weirdo

**Personality:** Bubbly, hyper, yet passionate, slightly insane (in a funny and joking way).

**Other info type stuff:** Marly is a happy-go-lucky person, but at the same time, rude and rowdy. But underneath the bubbliness and rowdiness is a good, loyal, passionate person. She's usually the first to mess up and/or cause a problem, much to Phoebe's chagrin.

* * *

Been updated. Not much, but a little.

**Return to Top**


	2. One

**One**

**Paige's POV**

Looks at watch. Almost midnight.

Looks down. Manhole cover. Entrance to the sewers.

Entrance to the target.

_"Come in, Paige." Bzz._

Marly, on the com. "Standing on entrance 1," I say.

_"All right. Standing on entrance 3. Buzz Holly."_

A sharp pain in my head. I wince. "You do it," I tell Marly. "I have to buzz the Cuckoos."

I close my eyes and let the telepathic voice take over. I concentrate hard and soon I'm invisible.

I'm a mutant. My name is Paige. I'm a bounty hunter for the Black Ops. I'm one of their greatest assassins and best hunters. Tonight, I'm going after a man. A scientist, my superiors say. He's kidnapped nine adolescent girls in the past two months. I'm going after him. My associates Marly Addison and Holly Belacqua are going along with this mission. They're my cousins, my best friends, and the second best in the Black Ops.

I'll give you three guesses to who's the best.

Me.

I've had training in Ninjitsu, defensive combat, and other things I forgot the names to.

This mission is important. We even have the best from our Psych Unit. The name sounds funny, but the agents aren't. For this mission, we have the Stepford Cuckoos. They're some of the most powerful telepathic agents for the Ops. They're quintuplets (Sophie, Esme, Celeste, Phoebe, and Mindee), each with a powerful mind, but combined their better and stronger than all the other units in the Psych Ward.

The one trying to communicate with me now is Celeste. Their telepathic link to Holly, Marly, and I let us tell one from another.

"Phoebe found a way to hack into his system," she reported.

"Which Phoebe?" I asked. There was another Phoebe, my half-sister. She was also working on this case, as a forensic and a computer specialist. I had another half-sister, Piper, working as a forensic anthropologist. Holly, Marly, and I are field agents. Bounty hunters.

"Phoebe Hathiwell," she said. Even though I could only hear her voice, I could tell she was smiling to herself. "Your sister."

"Anything that helps me?" I asked.

"Get into the sewers, get into the lab, and get out."

I made a wry face. "That doesn't help. It's basically what I was planning to do."

Celeste's telepathic essence gave me the feeling she was smiling. Then the mood got tense. "Mindee and Esme sense at least more than twenty people down there, coming from different directions. They can't identify whether they're his lackeys or someone else."

"Go help them. If they're lackeys I can deal with them myself."

"And if they're someone else?"

"I can still deal with them."

I block out her telepathic voice and open my eyes. I conentrate hard and look down at myself. I'm visible.

I take out some grenades and place them on the manhole cover. I go phantom. The manhole cover explodes. It sounds loud to me, but I bet civilians couldn't hear it.

I jump in. Lands in ankle-deep sewer water. Stinks.

Looks around. No one.

I turn on the comm. "Holls? M?"

_Bzz. "This is Holls. Can't say anything about M."_

"Shit," I mutter. "What about Phoebe or Piper?"

_"Depends on which Phoebe. The Stepford Cuckoo Phoebe has been buzzing in my head all day long. But it turned out to be pretty helpful. As for Piper, I have no clue. Maybe tinkering with some other evidence Kyle found."_ Kyle was another one of our field agents and Piper's current boyfriend.

I look around again. No one. No lackeys, no homeless crazy people, not even a tiny little rat. Well, there may be a rat somewhere, but I can't see it. "Tell our Phoebe to do another set of schematics on my area," I say. "Report back, even if there's just a rat."

_"Can't you contact her yourself?" _

"Are you busy? You're the only one who has unlimited access to H.Q. I literally have batteries in my comm."

_"Acch. Okay." Bzz._

Now I'm alone. No rat, no nothing.

_Bzz. "This is non-psychic Phoebe. Over." Bzz._

"Keep talking."

_Bzz. "Did the schem scan. You should go forward twenty paces and then go left fifteen paces. There's nobody down there for point five miles. I'm sending instructions into your comm. After following those instructions, buzz me." Bzz._

I click a button. _Bzz._ "Phoebe, what happens when I walk away that half-o'-mile?"

_Bzz. "Fight. It's what you're good at." Bzz._

I sigh. She's right. Maybe fighting's not _all_ that I'm good at, but it's the one talent that'll save my ass on this mission, not to mention get this mission done.

I walk twenty paces forward. The tunnel forks three ways. Forward, left, and right. _Go left fifteen paces._ I walk fifteen paces.

I continue following the instructions, turning this way and that. _Turn right and walk twenty-one paces._

I turn right and scowl. In my path is a wall. _Bzz._ Hopefully, Phoebe will tell me that it's just a door that can easily be blown up.

_Bzz. "Phoebe. In."_

"Paige. Confused," I scowl again. "There's a fucking wall here."

_"Do what you do second-best, Ghosty."_

I scowl. I hate that name, not to mention It wasn't any-- Wait.

Wall. "Ghosty".

"Idiot!" I slap my forehead. This is so easy, even if Phoebe made instructions into riddles.

I concentrate hard and in two seconds I was a flowy, fiery phantom.

Twenty-one paces to the right. Hm. One pace through the wall. Twenty paces walking left. Gack. This mission is making my life so complicated.

_After twenty paces, walk five paces to the left._

Acch. Another three-way fork. Only this time..

People.

From the front end, six or seven people. Dressed in navy-blue-and-gold uniforms that look like superhero costumes. X-Men.

From the left, a group of maybe even fifty people. None of them look normal. They're misfits, living in the sewers because the outside world can't deal with how they (the misfits) look. (That's my guess, anyway.)

From the right.. turtles? _Gott in Himmel_, two 5 foot something or maybe even six foot turtles wearing different colored masks. What the hell are they? Ninjas?

I raise an eyebrow. This was gonna get interesting.


	3. Two

**Two**

**Holly's POV**

I'm walking down a sewage tunnel. It stinks, and the water doesn't even look like water anymore. I wonder if water mutates from all the garbage that gets mixed in with it.. Wait, can water mutate?

I shake my head. "No time for daydreams, Holly," I told myself. "This is a serious mission."

And it is a serious mission. A scientist who kidnaps little girls that are probably nine years old or even younger deserves to die. Or be sentenced to life. Hm. Maybe either Paige or I could get a job as a prosecutor and enforce that idea.. Marly was never really the type to be a pros--

Something hits me on the back of my head and pain surges through my skull. I fall on my face. "Ow."

I got up, spat out muddy dirt-water and turned around.

Nobody.

Or maybe ninja. I've had ninjitsu training. Maybe this was that hiding-in-the-shadows thing my sensei told me about. Not to mention I've learned it, mastered it, and even beat my sensei using that move.

No. Daydreaming. Gack.

I unsheathed my two _katana_, and got into a fighting stance. "Come out, come out, wherever you are," I whisper.

Usually I don't talk that threateningly. In fact, I'm probably the silent, katana-carrying, dagger-flinging wallflower out of us three (me, Marly, and Paige). But I figured now was a time to be just a cool, dangerous, katana-carrying, dagger-flinging Black Ops field agent. (God, I think too much.)

A strange looking ninja stepped out. I gripped my blades. He flung a dagger at me. Now to get into the action part.

I lunge toward the ninja, stabbing him in the chest. Four more appear. I take out my dagger from the straps around my thighs. I fling it like a boomarang at one of them. It makes a complete hole in his chest and comes back to me. I fling it at the rest of them until they're all dead. I put it back, and looked around.

Not only did my sensei teach me how to hide, he also taught me to find the ones who didn't want to be found.

I heard a footstep. These guys probably thought wearing silk slippers or whatever muted their footsteps. Not from me. I could hear them.

I listened carefully. They were coming from behind me.

I whirled around. Sure enough, there were more of those freaky ninjas. Only this time there were twelve. Literally. I took the extra five seconds to count them.

I stabbed one guy through the head. I flung my dagger (as a boomarang) through five guys. Six down. Six more up. Wait.. Is that right?

"Aagghh!" The cry came from me. A ninja had stabbed me through my left arm.

Blood streamed onto my metallic-y, plastic-y looking blue-grey stealth uniform. I winced, whirled around and stabbed my knife through the ninja.

Somehow, more had appeared. They beat me up pretty half-bad. Then it was my turn. I killed half of them.

Apparently, the remaining half called for backup. I sighed.

Then I stupidly tried to defend my tired ass as they beat me up. One kicked my chin. My head tossed back and I cried out. Then he kicked me to the wall, where I slammed into the wall and fell down, seeming unconscious to those guys.

But truthfully speaking, I feel like I'm gonna pass out. I'm lying in a pool of my blood and the dirt-water. I really think I'm gonna get blood poisoning or something.

I can't reach my katanas. My arms are covered with wounds, not to mention blood. Plus, they're too far away.

That's when I realized half of the ninjas were getting their butts kicked. By a turtle. Oh my God, I'm having a concussion.

Then again, I can't be having a concussion. I'm still conscious, I'm not dizzy, or nauseous, or woozy, and I'm debating with myself whether I have a concussion or not.

So a giant turtle wearing a red mask and kicking ninja ass with two _sai_ is real, not to mention killing the bastards who tried to kill me.

I tried to get up. It worked, but it was really painful and I was literally wincing with pain the whole five minutes it took me to get up and crawl over to my katanas and my poor dagger. It was soaked with dirt-water and blood-of-bastards-who-tried-to-kill-me. Wow. I'm a loser.

"Are ya ok?" the giant turtle asked me.

"Huh?" I asked dumbly. I looked up at him. He was literally a giant turtle, with some humanoid features. He wore a red mask, carried two _sai_, and wore an angry scowl on his face. I've seen that look before, usually that's what Paige looks like when we get a complicated mission.

"Are you ok?" he repeated.

"Yeah," I nodded. I was still dumbfounded that he was actually a _giant turtle._

"Uh, are you actually a turtle, or am I having a really realistic hallucination?" I asked faintly.

He smirked. "Turtle."

"Uh-huh." I still sounded dumber than some guy who was truly an idiot. "Uh, what were those?" I asked, motioning to the freaky ninjas.

"Foot ninja," he spat. "Lackeys fo' Shredder."

"Now I really am hallucinating," I said. "Shredder?"

"Now's not tha time," he said. "What's yer name?"

"Holly," I said. "Whats yours?"

"Raphael," he replied.

I raised an eyebrow. This was gonna get interesting.


	4. Three

**Three**

**Marly's POV**

I tapped my comm zillions of times, trying to get a signal. Answer, Paige, ANSWER!!! Jeez, I'd even be happy to hear Phoebe's voice, even though she's gonna get mad at me for buzzing her so many times in one mission.

"Piper... Phoebe... Holleeeeee..." I mutter to myself. "Paaaaaaaaaaige..."

Then I started picking at my blue-grey, metallicky-yet-plasticky-with-a-little-lycra, skintight uniform. According to General Fury and and head of HQ, it's some sort of stealth thingymabob and it's gonna help during the top-class missions and crap. God, it makes me look like a tramp. But on the bright side, it's flexible and I can kick ass without having to worry about a skirt flying up or a good pair of jeans get ripped.

So anyway, I. Need. To. Contact. One. Of. My. PARTNERS. (Hm. Then again, Phoebe and Piper sort of count as my superiors.)

I kept tapping my comm. Apparently us field agents (me, Holly, and Paige) are going underground to find this seriously sick scientist sicko who kidnapped a few kids. Holly has Position 1 (a sewer somewhere in NYC), Paige has Position 2 (another sewer in NYC), and I have Position 3 (a sewer in NYC). Where I am, there are actually TWO sewers. So I need Phoebe to do a schematic scan of the area I'm in and figure out where I'm supposed to go.

I kept tapping on my comm until someone taps my shoulder. I turned around. "Huh?"

It was a guy. A good looking guy, but he had this scary, sultry look on his face.

"Hey," he said sexily (ohmyGod I don't wanna know what he's thinking). "On your way to a client?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said slowly.

"C'mon, babe," he said. "I'll take you a better client." He grinned. "Me."

_Client?_ I thought. Then I chose that moment to look down at myself. The outfit was skintight and-- Oh. My. God. He thought I was a prostitute! Eeep.

"No, you're wrong," I said quickly. "I'm not a prostitute. I actually work for the Black Ops."

"Ooh, the role-playing game," he said.

Oh my God, I am so gonna kick this guy's ass.

"No, you've got it all wrong," I said edgily. "I. Am. Not. A. Prostitute." I pulled out my badge. "Look! See? I'm from the _Black Ops_."

He squinted at it.

Then a car stopped right next to us. I looked at it. Oh shit, it was a police car.

A tall, fat police officer stepped out. "Excuse me, sir, do you have your I.D.?" he asked the guy.

"Hey," the guy said... taking a swig from a bottle of beer. Oh God, this guy was drunk. Gack, no wonder. And now that I think about it, his voice was all slurry and weird and he was swaying.

"And as for you, miss," the officer said to me. "Prostitution is illegal in this part of the city. Now run along and--"

"Hey! I am not a prostitute!" I yelled in his face. Then I shoved my Black Ops badge-I.D. thingy in his face. "See?! I am with the Black Ops! I'm a bounty hunter! I wear this piece of shit so we could run faster and blend in with the shadows! We work with S.H.I.E.L.D.! Call Nick Fury if you have to!!" (Usually, blowing up was Paige's thing, but at the moment, I was mad. Damn stereotypes, and damn uniform.)

The poor officer put up his hands in surrender. Ha. I showed him.

"All right, I believe you," he said.

"Thank you," I said sarcastically.

He went away with the drunk guy.

I kept tapping at my comm. No one was answering. Maybe all that tapping I was doing was messing it up. Oboy, I hope that wasn't the case. I already messed up by forgetting which sewer it was, and I don't need to mess up something else.

I picked the sewer on the left. I took out a grenade and attached it to the manhole cover. The BOOM was muffled 'cause I shut my fingers in my ears. I didn't like loud grenade noises. Holly doesn't mind, and Paige literally invented the type of grenade we use.

The stink was horrible. I gagged twice then reminded myself that this was an important mission. I climbed down the ladder and stood in ankle-deep combination between mud and water. Yeeuucch. Why can't we go undercover as supermodels in Las Vegas or something?

I looked around for any clues that would lead to the sicko scientist. When I shined my flashlight over the ceiling, I groaned. My mind-wracking decision between left and right had been in vain.

Next to the manhole cover I had entered, was a second manhole cover. Grr! (In case you were stupid enough to not realize it yet, my position had two manhole covers.)

I tapped my comm again, hoping to get an answer. Suddenly, with a _crack_, the comm fell off my wrist and into the murky water. I backed away; there was a small flash of lightning.

Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacck.


	5. Four

**Little Author's Note**

HAHA!! Back in business!!! Sorry, for lack of updates (though, I doubt almost anyone read this). I kind of lost interest in this for a while (because I do that with _every freaking_ story/fanfic that I write, apparently P). Anyway, I just read it on and I decided I should continue.

Hope ya like.

--Elmo

* * *

**Four**

**Paige's POV**

I stared at the turtles, they stared at me. One of them was wearing a blue mask thingy, and had two katana strapped to his back, like Holly's. The one next to him was wearing an orange mask thingy, and carried two… nun chucks.

Jeez, don't tell me those crazy movies I've been watching are making me go crazy.

"Who are you?" Blue-mask asked me.

I was at a loss of words. My jaw hung open, and I probably looked like a complete idiot. I mean, hey, they were FIVE FOOT TALL TURTLES. I've seen plenty of strange mutants in my lifetime, but never TURTLES. Hell, I've seen Davy Jones. (Okay, it was a movie, and it was probably computer generated.)

"Paige Holloway," I managed to answer casually. "Who're you?"

"Um, I'm Leonardo," Blue-mask—er, Leonardo—said, "and this is my brother, Michelangelo."

"Nice to, er, meet you," I said, my eyebrows raised to my freaking hairline.

"Wait, you're _not_ gonna kick our shells?" Michelangelo asked me.

I stared at him oddly. "Whaaaat?"

"Usually everyone we meet who's kind of dressed like that attack us," he explained.

"no, I have no beef with you," I said slowly. "I, uh, work for a secret division of the U.S. government, and right now, I'm kind of looking for a sicko scientist who's kidnapped a bunch of children."

Great. I just spilled my guts to two turtles. Great job, Paige. You're soooo smart.

Michelangelo grinned. "Like those secret agents in movies?"

Ah, a fellow movie guru. "Yep," I grinned back.

Leonardo rolled his eyes. "So can we help you in any way?"

"No, I have some… associates," I said. "But thanks."

"Wait, you said sicko scientist?" Leonardo asked.

I nodded.

"Is his name Baxter Stockman?" he asked.

"Er, I don't think so," I said. "to be honest, I don't know the guy's name. our… facility was given a photo by one of our undercover double agents."

"Wow," Michelangelo grinned. "It's like a big movie."

I smiled wryly. "Well, it's worse than a movie. Trust me. So, tell me—since I told you—what're you doing here?"

"We live down here," Leonardo explained. "Somewhere down there. We came here to stop some other sicko guy."

"Well, okay," I shrugged. "Well, see you around."

Wow. Just, wow. I had a completely useless conversation with two turtles (I'm still very convinced I was hallucinating) and it just took time out of this VERY IMPORTANT MISSION.

Scowling at myself, I bleeped on my comm and said, "Pheebs? This is Miz Ghosty. Awaiting directions."

* * *

**Another Little Author's Note**

Heheh, Leo and Mikey were kinda weirdish. Sorry about that, I suck at character personalities and study and crap like that.

Very pointless chapter, more coming soon, because reading the first four chapters got me a little motivated.

--Elmo


	6. Five

**A/N:**

Bah. My supposedly "high-speed internet" is extremely unstable. The WLAN connection keeps breaking off. And guess what? It ain't my damn computer's problem. I can't IM my best friend, so that means I have literally no one to talk to, and the only things that are keeping me from being on the brink of a brain-dead comatose due to boredom are: watching RENT, singing along very off-key to the songs, kicking around a beach ball (one of those cheap blow-up ones my former teacher gave me. Signatures from my friends scrawled all over them), and this fanfic.

ahem So, anyway, now that I've got that little rant out of my system…

Please, PLEASE R&R. I know I've been a lousy fanfic writer (with a hell of a long hiatus), but still… please? Reviews keep me and this fanfic alive, ya know. I mean, not that there's pretty much of a chance that people read this, but still. It would be appreciated… please and thanks.

Hope ya enjoy!!

* * *

**Five **

**Holly's POV**

I hate sewers. I really, truly do. They're dirty, probably full of bacteria, and not to mention bugs and rats (I've had an unexplained phobia of both ever since I was eleven).

"How's yer arm?" Raphael asked.

"Still bleeding," I reported. "Most likely infected already, and though I've lost so much blood already, I don't feel dizzy, faint, or nauseous."

He smiled wryly at me. I smiled back.

"We're almost there," he said. "Keep holdin' on, 'kay?"

I nodded.

We walked down another few tunnels, till we stopped at this huge door.

I gaped, wide-eyed, as Raph punched in a few numbers on a little number pad, and turned a few knobs. The door opened, and my jaw dropped even lower.

**Raph's POV**

Holly stared at our lair with eyes like saucers an' her mouth wider than dat.

"Hey, Don!" I called.

"Don?" Holly whispered.

"My brother," I explained.

"You have a brother?" she asked.

"Yea, three o' them," I replied. "Don! Where'dja go?" I called again. Ta Holly, I said, "He's prob'ly in his lab er somethin'."

She stared at me blankly f'r awhile before askin', "Lab. L-lab? You guys have a lab down here?"

I nodded. She continued ta stare blankly.

"Raph? Is that you? And… who's that?"

"Finally, Don!" I said. "This is Holly. She got a li'l hurt by some Foot."

"Um, hi, nice to meet you," he said ta Holly. "I'm Donatello, but you can call me Don. Hey, Raph, can I ask you something? Er, privately?"

"Sure," I replied. When we were in private, I asked, "What?"

"Are you sure she isn't some other sort of bad guy…er, girl?" Don asked.

"She seems okay," I shrugged. "Doesn't seem like Foot to me."

"Well, we have other enemies than the Foot," Don said, crossing his arms. "Stockman's lackeys, maybe?"

"Um, I know you guys are talking about me, and I would just like to say that I have absolutely nothing against you guys, I don't know who this Stockman is, I swear on my mother's grave, cross my heart and hope to die," Holly interrupted.

Don an' I looked at her. "Doesn't seem like tha type ta swear," I said ta Don, shrugging.

"Okay, I guess," Don gave in. "C'mon, Holly. Let's see how bad that arm is."

**Holly's POV**

Ow. Ow, ow, ow. Ow. Ow. Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. Ow, ow, etcetera, etcetera.

That was exactly what I was saying and thinking as Donatello (no offense to him and anyone else named that, but seriously, what kind of a name is that?) dabbed at my arm with some liquid antibiotic thing. I was pretty sure it was somewhere along the lines of hydrogen peroxide.

Either way, it stung like hell. My arm twitched every second or so in pain, and my foot tapped persistently on the ground.

"Hurts?" Don asked.

"Yeah," I said, gritting my teeth.

He dabbed at it again, and my whole body literally twitched. I was surprised my damn mutant power of control/manipulation-of-electricity-thunder-lightning-blah-blah-blah hadn't sucked up all the power in the complicated-looking machinery in Don's room/lab/place thingy. (A/N: I know on her profile it says her power is something different, but hey, I decided I liked control/manipulation of thunder, electricity, and lightning is kinda cooler.J)

"I'm surprised you're not passed out," Don remarked. "You've lost a lot of blood."

"I'm a mutant," I said, casually shrugging. "I think the mutant X-factor gene makes my body a little… er, complicated." I paused. "It's usually a good thing."

Don's eyes widened and his eyebrows (er, no eyebrows on these turtles… er, those eye-ridges, I guess) rose. "So mutants and this X-factor gene really exist?"

I nodded. "You've heard about mutants and stuff on the news and all?"

He nodded.

"How're you doing?"

I turned to the doorway. It was Raph.

"The funky antibiotics thing is making my arm sting, but other than that, I'm doin' fine," I reported. "You?"

"Whaddaya mean me?" he asked, grinning. "Last I checked, I wasn't tha one dat got stabbed in the arm."

I scowled at him, but I couldn't help but crack a smile.

Fifteen minutes later, the stinging wasn't hurting that much, and Don had bandaged up my wound.

"Thank you. A lot," I told him. "And thank you, Raph"—I said as I turned to him—"for getting me some help."

"You're welcome," Don smiled in reply.

"Nothin' to it," Raph shrugged.

"Now, if you don't mind, I have to be on my way, now," I said, standing up and stretching.

"Um, just askin'," Raph began, "yer outfit. What're ya doin' down here?"

Great. Gotta spill my damn guts. Oh well, these guys can't be that bad. After all, Raph got me help, and Don actually was the help. So I told them. My profession, Marly, Paige, Phoebe, Piper, the Stepford Cuckoos, Black Ops, occasional S.H.I.E.L.D. missions, and my current mission. The kept nodding, reassuring me I wasn't crazy, and widening their eyes very widely at the truly crazy parts, and so forth.

"So that's why I gotta go," I concluded.

They stared at me with wide-ass eyes. I raised my eyebrows, and Raph managed to say something.

"That's cool," he said, with a small smile.

"I'm glad you think so," I replied. "So, unless you'd like to come kick butt with me—'cause I'm giving you an unauthorized invitation right now—I gotta go."

Don looked at Raph. Raph looked at Don.

"Sure, why not?" Raph said.

I smiled. This day's getting more interesting and interesting by the minute.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Heh heh... sucked.


	7. Six

**Six **

**Marly's POV **

EW, I think that was a huge cockroach.

_Oh, get a grip, Marly,_ I disgustedly told myself. _You could burn the damn thing and eat it for lunch._

_Ew, cockroaches for lunch,_ I mentally grimaced as the little scold began to make sense in my head.

Oh great. Being stuck down here in a disgusting sewer is really driving me crazy. My communication device thingy is broken, I have nobody to talk to whatsoever, and THANK GOD I did not convince Fury that I could wear my normal clothes. I could've so totally ruined them in this disgusting water thing.

Wait, I sound like a stupid high school prep.

_Marly,_ there came that little scolding, make-you-focus voice in my head again. Or maybe it was Mindee, the Stepford Cuckoo that currently inhabited my head.

_Yes, it is Mindee. Now, listen and listen good, okay? THAT'S.NOT.YOU. You're not some stupid high school prep. You're a kickass Black Ops agent, and even though you're not even old enough to be in high school, you're better than all the preps, geeks, and jocks in any damned high school. Okay? Now, get moving along._

Wow. Thanks, Mindee.

_You're welcome. I'll contact my sisters to tell Phoebe and Piper that your comm broke._

"Thank you again, Mindee," I said out loud.

_Oh, and Mindee! MINDEE!! Ask Phoebe for directions!! _

_On it. Just hold on and try not to get your ass into trouble._

So I stood there, in ankle-height, olive-green-brown, demented sewer water as I felt the telepathic voice leave my head. Well, temporarily leave. I knew she'd be back.

I crossed my arms and sighed.

I wonder what my parents would think of this. I wonder what my older brother Jason would think. They didn't know I worked for the Black Ops. They didn't know Holly and Paige worked for the Black Ops either. They think we're full-time forensic anthropologists, working part time for S.H.I.E.L.D. and part time for the FBI, in the Jeffersonian. Paige has always had trust issues (bad, traumatic childhood. Too sad and messed up to talk about), so she doesn't exactly mind lying, even to family. Holly's… not exactly the conversationalist to blurt out our secret. And me, Marly..?

Well, I don't know. We're all family, but they were my _parents._ And my brother. I've never kept a secret from them. When I was nine, and I stole twenty bucks from my dad's jacket pocket (it was a stupid dare), I couldn't keep it in. in other words, they found out less than half an hour after I had stolen the damn money.

_That just means you're a good person, due to a normal life. Don't worry about it, darling._

Gack. Mindee just loves jumping in right when I'm pondering over important things.

"So, instructions? Phoebe-centric pissed-off-ness?" I asked.

She telepathically blasted off some info into my brain, which I immediately registered, without even having to talk to Mindee. The wonders of your immensely advanced telepathic partner and her telepathic self always in your head.

_And of course Phoebe's pissed,_ Mindee continued. I winced. _She said exactly, word for word, 'She messed up the comm?! Dammit!'"_

I winced again. The downsides of having a telepathic partner: she can telepathically blast your cousin/superior-at-work's pissed-off-centric rants.

_But then she calmed down and said that it was okay. As long as I was okay with constantly running in and out of your head with instructions. _

"And are you okay with it?" I asked.

_Of course. I want to stop this bastard scientist guy as much as you do, so of course I can constantly run around in and out of your head._

I smiled. "You're great, Mindee. Now to get on with the damn mission…"

••A little while later••

Jeez. New York City's underground sewage system is like one big, disgusting maze. But with Pheebs' telepathic instructions implanted in my head, it was slightly easier. Getting over your fear of the dirty rodents and bugs that lived down here? Not at all easier. The smell? Of crap and other smelly, unidentified things? Fairly and naturally disgusting, but after an hour, I got used to it.

But the complete silence was driving me crazy. Mindee had left to get another set of instructions. I wanted to pull on my hair and scream my lungs out. I wanted to run around like a bigger psycho than this kidnapping jerk and burn things.

Okay, officially going crazy today is Marly Addison. (Enter here an ugly guy who's holding a trophy that's got "CRAZY" engraved on it.) (Aaaaaaaand enter applause.)

Okay, no, focus.

Okay, forget focus. Just rant in your head.

I can be a chatterbox sometimes. That's why I hang out all the time with my family. They're tolerant of my chatter, and they listen and understand. But now, I got no one. I could pick up a rat by its tail and talk to it, but I would look even crazier. And when I realize that, I would burn the damn rodent. Anyway, I was too much of a girl to even look at a rat. Especially the nasty ones that lived in sewers. A cockroach… okay, huge phobia of bugs. (A/N: All three of them have a phobia of bugs.)

_Oh, dear God, you're on the brink of insanity without company, aren't you?_

"Mindee!" I literally exclaimed out loud.

_In about two minutes, you're going to walk in on a giant, five-foot turtle wearing an orange mask battle a strange, cheesy-ninja-action-movie-styled ninja person. Oh yeah, and the five-foot turtle's brother, another five-foot turtle, battle another ninja. In fact, there are ten ninjas. _

My jaw dropped. "What?!"

_A five-foot turtle—_

"No, Mindee, it was one of those rhetorical 'whats'."

_Oh. Well, forget the turtles. Duck._

"Five-foot ducks?!" I asked.

_No, DUCK!_

I felt Mindee telepathically command my body to crouch down on the floor and clamp my arms over my head. And that's what I did. (let me tell you, having somebody telepathically command your body isn't very fun. It's like being a puppet. But I won't complain much, because sometimes it saves your life).

_Zing!_

Something metal—for sure, metal—flew over my head and—_CLANG!—_landed, stabbed half-way into the giant sewage pipe's floor-ground thing. It was a knife. Like one of those Japanese-styled katana things that you see in cheesy ninja action movies.

_Great, there are people—NINJAS—tryin' to kill me now,_ I grumbled in my head.

_Oh, puh-leeze,_ I heard Mindee's telepathic voice scoff. _You could kick these guys' asses in your sleep._

"What guys?" I muttered.

_Get up and turn around._

I bolted up, fists clenched, ready to conjure up a fireball. My jaw dropped again.

Guess what.

Mindee was right.

Two five-foot tall turtles, one in a blue mask, and the other in an orange mask, battling ninjas decked in black, which made them practically invisible in the dark tunnel.

A ninja was in front of me in an instant, his katana-knife-thing raised.

A sizzling fireball manifested in my palm—I launched at the ninja's face—another behind me—earned a kick in the stomach from yours truly—another one got a flaring streak of fire launched at his stomach—

We were fighting, fighting, fighting. The stupid ninjas just kept coming, coming, coming.

And then all of a sudden—three of them blew up.

There was only one damn person in this damn world who could do that.

"Hey, Marly!"

Paige.

"Oh, am I glad to see you!" I replied happily, launching another fireball at another ninja.

"You know her?" blue-masked-turtle asked Paige. I noticed that he might be a ninja, too; he fended off the black-decked ninjas with two katana.

"Yeah, Marly, one of my associates," Paige replied. She whirled around, flared her fingers at a ninja, and he went pop.

"What or who are these guys?" I asked the orange-masked-turtle as I burned the living crap out of another ninja.

"Foot," he replied, knocking one out with his nun chucks.

_"What?"_ Paige and I asked together.

"Foot?" Paige snorted. She kicked a charging Foot ninja in the groin (for the record, ouch).

"Yeah, Foot," the blue-masked turtle replied.

Jeez. Fifteen minutes later, I was exhausted. "Paaaaaaige," I whined. "Can't you blow them all up? Please?"

"Grr," Paige growled.

I put on my best puppy face. "Pweeease?"

"Rrrrggghhh," Paige growled again. "All right, everybody, get behind me."

The turtles and I dashed behind Paige. She whipped out about thirty grenades, made a force field between her and us, and turned all phantom.

She blew up a handful of the, er, Foot ninjas with her power, then launched the grenades.

My ears are still ringing to this day due to the—

**_BOOM!!_ **

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **

Baah. Sucked. I could've done better than that. Oh well. More coming, soon, cuz I'm a little bit on a roll. P


	8. Seven

Sorry—_so_ sorry to any readers who might actually read this!! Being the idiot that I am, I eventually lost interest in this fic… so anyway, here's chapter 7..

-Elmo

P.S. Profiles (in chap. 1) updated.

* * *

**Seven **

**Undisclosed Destination**

She blinked her eyes open. Her eyes widened slowly as her brain took in and registered what she saw.

_Oh my God, oh my God,_ she thought, all panicky.

She began to cry and silently sob.

Where was she? Did he finally get her?

Her heart thudded at the thought of seeing that man again.

And where was she? She couldn't see anything. Just gray, gray, gray. She couldn't even look down, her neck was tied down with a metal brace.

She wanted to scream. But she couldn't. she felt a step away from dead, with a parched, desert dry throat, aching limbs, and the feeling that she was bruised all over.

_Oh, God, please help me,_ she thought as she cried. _Oh, God, help me, help me, help me. I haven't been a great person, I know, I know, but please, please, please—_

* * *

**Sewage Tunnel 1 **

**Paige's POV**

Damn. Damn. _Daaaaaaamn._

All four of us had our jaws dropped at the mess of Foot ninja guts and smoke from the explosion.

"Daaaaaaamn," Marly said.

Leo and Mikey didn't say anything.

I myself was rather impressed with how intact the tunnel walls still were. (But then again, I'm an idiot, so what_ever_.)

"Um, Paige? I think you can let down this… force-field thing," Leo said, tapping the force field with a green finger.

I flinched. My force fields solid-light creations were created from my energy (i.e., the stronger I am, the stronger the solid light, and vice versa). So literally, the force fields were apart of me and if you tapped them, it was like tapping me in the shoulder or something.

Weird, huh?

"Oh, right," I replied, and let down the force field.

"What were they?" Marly asked.

"Foot ninjas, most likely serving under the command of the Shredder," Leo explained.

"Ah," Marly said. The look on her face said that she really didn't get it. "And… who're you?"

* * *

**Another Sewage Tunnel (2) **

**Holly's POV**

Blah. Walking down another sewer, alongside Don and Raph.

I wonder, what time is it? I've had all-night missions before, but I'm just wondering…

"Do you have any idea where your friends are?" Don asked.

I tapped my comm. It made a _BZZT_ noise and spazzed out (as in, continuing the _BZZT_ noises and spewing little sparks of lightning every now and then). "Good, my only way of communication is messed—Auggh!"

The three of us flinched as it made one last final _BZZZTT_. _SZPRAK!_

"Aiiieee!" I shrieked as the flash of lightning became one focused, tiny bolt literally _going into_ my wrist… the affects of my stupid mutant powers absorbing it.

"What… was _that_?" Raph asked in disbelief.

"Long story short," I said, ripping off my wrecked up comm and throwing it into the water, "I'm a mutant."

Both brothers stared at me like I was crazy.

I sighed. "Want an explanation?"

* * *

**Undisclosed Location**

"Director?"

"Yes?"

"The ninth girl is awake."

"Poor girl. Her powers won't help her free herself. Those restrainers are designed to resist all kinds of mutant powers imaginable…"

"_Ahem_…But she is causing quite a ruckus. The others might be wakened."

"Gas her."

"_Gas_ her, sir?"

"Not like that, you fool. Just enough to make her unconscious."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

**1st Sewage Tunnel **

**Marly's POV**

"Where to now?" Leo asked.

"Well, you guys can go back home if you want," Paige said. "But according to Piper's directions, Marly and I want to go down this tunnel right over here." She pointed to an opening to the left.

I groaned. There appeared to be more and higher water down there… Times like these are when I thank God that Nick Fury refused my request to wear our normal clothes. My clothes would've been _ruined…_ Don't worry, I'm not that petty. I just like my clothes, ya know?

Okay, done with that.

"Aaaaaaaand if you guys want to come with us," Paige continued, still talking to Leo and Mikey, "I guess that's okay, too."

Phoebe won't be happy about that.

"So we can really come?" Mikey asked almost excitedly.

"Yeah, of course," Paige replied. "If you want to."

Good job, Paige. Totally forgetting Pheebs' little uptight stick-to-the-plan speech/lecture this morning. Seriously, did some of her brain cells blow or something?

"Well, all right," Leo agreed. "Down there, right?"

Well, _totally_ not according to plan. Not that I actually care, but Phoebe's totally lecture the crap out of us. And I get yelled at the most because of my unnaturally short attention span.

"C'_mon_, M!"

"Right!"

And I scampered down the tunnel, following Paige and the turtles.

After walking in the same direction for quite a time… guess what? There were more frigging Foot ninjas.

"Oh, RAWR," I groaned. As if my complaint was a command, two orbs of fire appeared in my palms, ready for launch.

"Ditto," Paige growled, clearly pissed.

Leo and Mikey drew their weapons.

Much to my chagrin, round two of ass-kicking began.

* * *

**A/N:** Could've done better, in my opinion. Then again, I'm a self-loather, so whatever. Hope you enjoyed. I'll try to update as much as I can when I've regained interest, kay? J


End file.
